Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Tapestry/Chapter 3
(Earth orbit) The USS Enterprise is in orbit around Earth. (Deck 7, sickbay) Commander Chen tries the meld again and is successful this time. I see the Admiral running after him and then the woman in the hood firing a-a Borg disruptor that was used in 2369 when the Enterprise encountered Borg that were free of the Collective, under the control of Lore were rebels against him the frequency of the weapon is 3.24 Commander Chen says as she looks at the others. Doctor Crusher starts working on a treatment. (USS Voyager, deck 8, Typhuss's quarters) Typhuss is walking in his old quarters remembering his time on Voyager and then looks at his big sister Prue. She walks up to him. Typhuss its not your fault that I'm dead and I know apart of Jason feels guilty as well the next time you see him tell him that I don't hate him for it but he shouldn't feel guilty about it and give the Terran Empire hell Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at his sister. Prue there's something I have to tell you, I'm a vigilante, I'm Red Arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. No, I don't believe it Typhuss you know the dangers of that is worse then being a Starfleet officer, why do you think mom doesn't like what they do their putting their lives on the line and I want you to live a long and happy life with my nieces and nephew Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Damn it Prue, its true I'm telling you the truth, I am a vigilante, not too many people know only a few says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. I believe you Typhuss its just I don't want anything bad to happen to you and I don't want our sisters to have to go through another death of a sibling promise me that you'll be careful doing this Prue says as she looks at him. I promise says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher puts the medicine in the hypospray and injects Typhuss in the neck as his vitals start to stabilize, and the others smile at this and are happy by the Admiral's vitals stabilizing. (White area) Typhuss remember the cooridnates when you wake up warn Starfleet Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. I will says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. And I'm never gone I'll always be with you as an guardian angel Prue says as she hugs her brother. (Sickbay) Typhuss smiles and wakes up seeing Doctor Crusher running a tricorder over him. Welcome back Admiral ah, I want to keep you in sickbay for a day or two I'm sure the universe can wait for a few days Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Martin and Vedek Kira walk into sickbay as Typhuss and Kira hug. Welcome back Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John with a serious look. I'm guessing you didn't have a very good personal journey John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss then looks at both Doctor Crusher and Kira. I saw Prue and I talked to her, she told me something about the Empire, they are building a Excalibur class starship in sector 178, cooridnates 223 mark 787 distance 23.9 light years away, its being powered by Omega says Typhuss as he looks at John. Clear the room John says as he looks at Crusher's nurses and assistants. They leave sickbay. Typhuss, John do you want me to leave too? Kira says as she looks at them. They looked at each other then at her. Since you're no longer in Starfleet Kira, John was about to say but Typhuss cut him off not to be mean. We have a big problem, what the hell are we going to do about it says Typhuss as he looks at John. How long do we have? John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Damn it then without knowing how long we got Starfleet won't authorize a strike John says as he's not happy. We have to do something, Omega can make warp not work anymore we can't just sit and wait, we have have to act now we are at war says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. True but Starfleet needs to authorize the plan and we don't have any proof they are building the ship John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then we need to go to sector 178 and take a look, then we can know for sure says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. I'm taking a Klingon warship to sector 178 it has a cloak and will be undetected John says as he looks at Typhuss. I just want to be sure, all right I need to know says Typhuss as he looks at John. John puts his hand on Typhuss's shoulder. We'll find out John says as he looks at Typhuss. Do you know where Olivia is? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. She's currently trying to find out why someone would want to kill you John says as he looks at Typhuss. He tries to get up as Doctor Crusher stops him. Admiral I recommend you stay and rest your body has been through a several jolt Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Admiral Kira. All right, can Kira come and see me says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. I'm right here honey Kira says as she grabs his hand. I missed you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Same here Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. (Sector 178) The IKS Vorn drops out of warp and cloaks. (Main bridge) The crew are at their stations as Admiral Martin is sitting in the captain's chair. We're cloaked they can't detect us Admiral Captain K'Ehleyr reports as she's standing next to the chair. Admiral Martin looks at the viewer. Good come to course 223 mark 787 Admiral Martin says as he leans to the left. The conn officer complies with the order and on the main viewer shows several shipyards and the K'vort class bird of prey moves in and comes to a very large shipyard. Oh my god its the Excalibur class warship Typhuss was right helm take on several sensor passes I wanna get as much data as we can for Starfleet to begin a counterstrike Admiral Martin says as he looks at the Klingon helm officer. (Space) The invisible Vorn flies pass the drydock taking a lot of sensor scans. (Main bridge) Both K'Ehleyr and John are looking at the sensor data. It looks like they've not finished construction of the ship all they need to do is get the hullplating and then the nacelles and it looks like we've got 14 days we better get back helm set course back to Earth maximum, before John could answer the tactical officer points his disruptor at both John and K'Ehleyr as he took her weapons and sends a coded message to the Terran fleet led by the ISS Enterprise-E. Admiral Halliwell I'm transmitting our corridnates and cloaking frequency the tactical officer says as he inputs the commands into the console while having his disruptor trained on them both. K'Ehleyr is mad. You bloodless pahtak the House of Kori will not rest until you drown in your own traitorous blood K'Ehleyr says as she looks at him. He grabs her. Now when the Empire wins the war they'll put the Klingon Empire in charge of the military and we'll be restored to what we once were and that's true Klingons the Alliance with the Federation has destroyed what the Empire once was ruthless destructive and deadly and when the Terran Empire does win we'll be back to that the tactical officer says as he looks at John and K'Ehleyr. (USS Enterprise-E, deck 7, sickbay) Typhuss sits on the biobed wondering where John's at. You all right Admiral? Captain Kadan says as she walks into sickbay to check on him. John should have been back by now says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. He's probably taking a lot of scans to present to Starfleet but if you like I can take the Enterprise to the system and check on him Captain Kadan says as she looks at the Admiral. Do it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She walks out of sickbay. (Space) The Enterprise departs Earth orbit and jumps to warp speed on course for sector 178. (Sector 178) The Vorn is flanked by two Miranda class ships. (Brig) Admiral Martin is being dragged back to the cell he shares with K'Ehleyr as he's thrown into the cell they closed the door as she helps him up. Are you all right Admiral K'Ehleyr says as she helps him to the cot. He isn't well Captain the chief medical officer says as he looks at him. (Space, warp speed) The Enterprise is at warp 9.98. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge as he looks at Captain Kadan. I hope John is all right says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. Kadan looks at him. Me too sir Captain Kadan says as she looks at the Admiral. Ma'am we're approaching the sector Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the conn station and then at Captain Kadan. She gets up from the chair. Slow to one third and RED ALERT Captain Kadan says as she looks at the viewer as the lights dim and the red crimson lights bathe the bridge as the klaxons sound, they then see two Miranda class vessels around the bird of prey as Typhuss is worried now. What the hell are they doing to the bird of prey? Commander McCabe says as he looks at the main viewer. Typhuss walks over to the science station and runs a scan of what their doing to the Klingon vessel. What the hell are they doing it looks similar to what the Borg does to a ship it captures Commander McCabe says as he looks at the main viewer. Then Typhuss is shocked by the sensor read out. Their cutting into the hull, we have to stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She turns to Mr. Kim at the tactical console. Mr. Kim lock phasers on those to ships and fire Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the tactical console. (Space) The Enterprise fires several phaser blasts and hits the two ships and they blow up as the Vorn moves again. (Main bridge, red alert) Thanks for the help Enterprise, K'Ehleyr's tactical officer was a spy for the Empire he gave them this ship's cloaking frequency and we found the ship but it doesn't look complete yet, but we're outnumbered we've got to fall back and get these scans to Starfleet Command on the double Admiral Martin says on the main viewer. Aye, Admiral Lieutenant Johansson set course back to Federation space warp 9.98 engage Captain Kadan says as she looks at the viewer and then goes to her chair. (Space) Both ships jump to warp speed. (Deck 7, sickbay) John is being looked over by Doctor Crusher when both Vice Admiral Kira and Captain Kadan walk in as Typhuss looks at his daughter who is laying on the biobed out cold. She was in that damn booth for 27 hours they didn't ask her any questions but they did ask me questions about our forces and where they are all stationed at I didn't give them nothing John says as he looks at Typhuss. How is K'Ehleyr? asked Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She closes her tricorder and looks at him. Her muscles will be tender from the torture she endured in the booth and I ran a scan of her stomach sir she's pregnant Beverly says as she looks at Vice Admiral Kira and Admiral Martin. What, she didn't tell me she was seeing anyone says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She shrugs her shoulders. Unknown Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Just another day at the office says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She nods at him. Yeah true Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Then he looks at John. I was right, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him. Yeah you were right it doesn't look like it isn't complete but it looked well like it was on the verge of being finished John says as he looks at Typhuss and Captain Kadan. Now that we have proof, Starfleet will have to authorize the mission says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Let's hope they will John says as he looks at Typhuss. Come on Kira, let's get something to eat says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Doctor Crusher looks at him. Admiral you need to rest you've been through a lot with this issue and I can't authorize you to be discharged Beverly says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Fine, I will stay here says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly then at Kira. If you like I can make you some hasperat? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes please says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him and goes to make the food.